The Great War
by GAU28
Summary: Luigi has been pulled into another demension in order to fill another man's sick plot of a war to end all wars. He places Luigi and his team of heroes agains some of the universes most evil villians and creatures...


(I got this idea when I saw a really old Spider Man episode where he had to bring in many heroes from any part of time and any part of the world to do battle in a giant war. Well, I was wondering, what if something like that were to happen to Luigi? Why Luigi? Because he's never mentioned in Smash Brothers stories that much. Anyway, Here we begin, right from the get go!)

**Chapter 1: The Gathering**

Luigi's head hurt...really bad. He grabbed his head and groaned as he began to slowly stand. Where he was he didn't exactly know, all he remembered was he was in his house with Mario and Peach, talking about many things, Bowser, Daisy, even the Smash tournaments that they had entered. He shook his head and finally opened his eyes, straitening his hat.

Luigi gasped at the new, and VERY different surroundings he was now inserted. He was standing in a large computer room. There was a large table to his left, able to seat seven very comfortably, and to his right there was a large crystal, being held in place by an unseen force. He was in awe at such new surroundings and he began to walk around, trying to find who, or what is was that could have brought him to such a place.

"Hello Luigi" A male voice said behind him, causing Luigi to jump and crouch down in a fetal position. The voice chuckled as the sound of footsteps was heard behind him.

"There is no reason to be afraid, Luigi, I've called you here for a reason" Luigi stood slowly and turned around to see the mysterious man. He stood at about six feet, probably higher. He was taller than Luigi by a long shot, although Luigi was the taller of the Mario Brothers. The man's jet black hair was slicked back, and his clothing consisted of silver armor covered slightly by a black cape. The man smiled, his face having only a little bit of facial hair, as a goatee with no mustache. The strangest feature about this man was the fact that he had no eyes, just white orbs where color should have been.

"...Wh-who are you? Why did you-a-call me here?" Luigi spoke in his Italian accent. The man smiled.

"I am known as Chronos, the master of time and space...In your original world, I believe the Greeks knew me as a God?" Luigi nodded slightly, he never knew too much mythology, so he decided he'd take Chonos's word for it. Luigi straitened his overalls and watched Chrono carefully.

"That still doesn't explain too much...Why have I been brought here? It doesn't make much sense..." Quickly he added while muttering to himself "I was having a very nice-a-conversation with Peach and my brother..."

"Better than the one you're having with me?" Chronos asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Luigi gulped and sifted his feet, realizing he had been heard.

"Alright Luigi, I might as well get right down to business hmm?" Chronos smirked and walked over towards a large computer that was near the crystal, "You see this Crystal, Luigi?" Luigi nodded slowly, "Well, this crystal alone powers all the electrical devices in this room...and this building...hell; it even powers the whole planet we're on."

"Wait! We're-a-not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore!" Luigi asked with confusion and surprise filling his voice. Chronos smiled and faced him.

"In all your travels of the Mushroom Kingdom have you ever seen a place as elaborate as this?"

"Well...the Crystal Palace that Mario showed me was pretty elaborate, and-a-there are a lot of places in the Bean-Bean world that held a lot of intriguing objects...and-"

"Well...Fine, but understand now that we are no longer in the Mushroom Kingdom. We are on a planet known as Barbados XII, which has now been taken over by many people you should know."

"What do you-a-mean?" Luigi asked as the screen came to life showing many horrifying scenes. The first scene showed a man, very tall with dark eyes and a long white beard. His grey hair was pulled back as he reached out, motioning to his minions to attack the already fleeing people. The people looked like humans, but they had blue skin and no hair.

"That's Andros!"

"Wait...there's more..." As he said this the screen changed to show a large Crocodile type creature holding a large scepter. He was laughing as an army of Crocs attacked, some on all fours, and others on two legs, standing as he would. The larger one was wearing a gold crown and a red cape.

"...K. Rule? Isn't that DK's enemy? Why's he-a-working with Smithy?"

"All will be explained shortly..." The screen changed again, showing two creatures standing site by side. One was a large, chubby kid in very fancy clothes laughing insanely inside of a spider like machine. He was sending laser after laser down on the poor people of this planet, and besides him stood, or floated a large brain in some sort of contraption, allowing it to move easily.

"Who...are they?"

"The large brain, is Mother Brain, the young man beside her is known as Pokey, who has already attempted once to take over the world, but was stopped by four friends...I believe you already know one of them."

"...I can't think of his name right now..."

"Anyway...the last three should be very familiar to you" the screen changed once more to show three figures standing in the shadows, laughing insanely. Luigi gasped as he saw them. A tall man with red hair and dark, almost green skin, a large Dragon Koopa, and a tall, almost cat like creature, using its psychic powers to cause destruction.

"Ganondorf! Bowser! And Mewtwo! What's going on! How are all of these villain's here?" When Luigi asked this Chrono just laughed. Luigi stared at Chronos, now extremely confused, though he was trying to hide his fear.

"That's very simple Luigi...I brought them here."

"WHAT! You!"

"Yes...me" Chronos smiled and began to float somewhat. Luigi began to take steps back, now fearing for his life, "You see Luigi; I'm here to put you to the test..."

"T-Test?" Luigi asked, his fear now showing openly. Luigi stood straighter and gulped.

"Yes, a test." Chronos's smile brightened, "You see, I've seen you over the years Luigi, always seeming to be in the shadows of your older brother. I was beginning to wonder, Could you be a leader? Could you, if need be, save the world? So now…I put this test to you, can you alone, stop these evil doers and me from taking this planet as our own? Or will you fail."

"I-I can't" Luigi shook his head and fell to the floor once again in the fetal position, "I'm not Mario! I can-a-jump better but that's it! I'm a coward, and I can't-a-take on all of these powered up people by myself!" At this Chronos's smile faded. He sighed and hit a button on the computer, causing the image of Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf to disappear. A voice came over the computer.

"What is it you wish Lord Chronos?" the voice sounded mechanical, but female. Luigi looked up, tears threatening to fall.

"Give Luigi whatever he wants...but do not allow him to go home"

"Understood" the voice replied. Luigi stood.

"So I'm a prisoner!"

"The computer will give you anything, or _anyone_ you want." Chrono smiled as realization struck Luigi, "Good luck Master Luigi, the next time we meet, it will not be on good terms" With that Chronos disappeared, leaving Luigi alone in the computer room. Luigi stood in place for a moment, racking things over in his brain.

"_This isn't happening; I just had a bad mushroom...yeah! That's-a-it, I'm just having a bad dream!_" He though, "Ok...So if this is a dream then..." Luigi balled his right hand into a fist and in one quick stroke bashed himself in the face.

"Owe! Wowowowowow!" He fell to the ground, grabbing his face in pain. Luigi stood and looked around.

"Ok...So it's-a-not a dream..." Luigi looked up at the computer, "Well...If this Chronos really wants a war...then I-a-suppose I should-a-give him one...But where to start...?"

"May I help you Master Luigi?" The voice said, causing Luigi to jump and look around. Upon realizing it was the computer, he sighed and laughed nervously.

"...That depends...What can you-a-do?"

"I can create food, drink, and also, should you wish, I can bring up to Six people of your choice to help you in your struggle."

"Oh, that's-a-nice, I'd like a nice cup of coffee, black, and some-a-Shroomsteak...Wait! Anyone I want!"

"Anyone except for your brother and Peach"

"Oh...well, why not?"

"I was given orders not to"

"Oh...Well...can I have that-a-coffee anyway."

"Of course Master Luigi" A cup of steaming coffee appeared from the computer. Luigi smiled and took the cup, taking a sip, letting the hot liquid flow down his throat.

"Ok...So anyone I want, from anywhere right?"

"That is correct" the computer replied. Luigi thought for a moment.

"May I have a list of my enemies...?"

"Of course" on the screen seven pictures appeared, each of the different enemies.

"Chronos, Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Pokey, Mother Brain, K. Rule, and Andros... Who can-a-fight them though, I wonder? ...Who would you-a-suggest computer?" Luigi asked. The computer paused for a moment before responding, in an almost shocked voice.

"You are asking, _my_ opinion?"

"Yes...you seem to know-a-the situation better than I do" The computer paused for a moment before answering once more.

"I...Would suggest those who have fought these men before." Luigi nodded, understanding.

"Ok! I know-a-my first pick! Can you-a-bring Link here?"

"Affirmative" A picture of Link appeared beside a picture of Luigi, underneath the pictures of Chronos and Ganondorf. Luigi smiled, now, for Bowser...Luigi had fought him enough, but Mewtwo was something different.

"Mewtwo is a Pokemon, who's good at battling...of course! Another Pokemon! I wish for you to bring Pikachu here!" Pikachu's picture appeared below Bowser's, "Ok...Now then, Mother Brain...Who has fought her I wonder...wait! Samus! Bring Samus here!" Samus's picture appeared next.

"Now we're-a-getting somewhere! Who's-a-next I wonder? ...K. Rule, Well DK's fought him before so...Donkey Kong! Now then...that's...four...two more" He looked at the remaining pictures and sighed.

"Who has fought that-a-Pokey kid...wait! Ness! That's right!" Ness's picture appeared, "Now, My last pick...it has to be someone good, someone who can fight these enemies...Andros is a strange enemy, He's really going to be hard to fight so I need someone who's good at it...someone like...wait, Fox!" Fox's picture appeared.

"Is this approved Master Luigi?" Luigi nodded and smiled, happy with his choice of warriors.

"Understood, now press the red button and they will be here momentarily." Luigi nodded and reached down pressing the button. As he pressed it there was a blinding flash, causing him to shield his eyes. When the light finally died he turned around to see a group of people standing around, looking as confused as he did.

"Pika?"

"What's...?"

"DK Confused..."

(Alright, I'm going to end the first chapter here, I hope you enjoyed it and wish for another chapter, let me know if you do Hint-Hint Anyway, So long everyone!)


End file.
